Clamping devices of this type are used, for example, in warp-yarn drawing in machines and in warp tying-in machines for clamping the warp yarns. They consist, as a rule, of a clamping rail extending over the entire width of the warp and of a rod-shaped clamping comb which is held in the clamping rail or on the latter and which is pressed into the clamping rail from above and then interlocked with this. During stripping off after the tie-in, the clamping rail or the clamping comb has to be drawn out laterally after the clamping has been released.
When this clamping device is to be used during the warp change on the weaving machine, the lateral moving out of the clamping comb and/or of the clamping rail then becomes very complicated, if only for reasons of space. Moreover, the clamping rail would also have to be provided in a suitable way at the clamping point, for which purpose either a lateral pushing in before the clamping or a permanent arrangement on the weaving machine would be necessary.
The former has the disadvantages already mentioned with regard to the clamping comb, and the permanent arrangement on the weaving machine would lead to an unacceptable contamination of the clamping rail with dirt and dust. Furthermore, the permanent arrangement of the clamping rail on the weaving machine would entail appreciable additional costs.
Now if we conceive the idea of going a further step and imagine automating the warp change in any way or at least developing it further towards automation, then it becomes clear that a development of this kind would be greatly impeded by the known clamping devices, particularly because the lateral moving in or out of the clamping rail or clamping comb is extremely difficult to automate.